A Tale Of Two
by Kumagoro-chan
Summary: Two Gangs The west side Seagulls and the East side Dolphins. When two guys have an unfortunate meeting everything turns upside down. Now it's an all out war between East and West for domination over Destiny high. . . Shonenai [RxS]
1. Meetings

**A Tale of Two**

**Summary: **Two Gangs- The west side Seagulls and the East side Dolphins. When two guys have an unfortunate meeting everything turns upside down. Now it's an all out war between East and West for domination over Destiny high. But what will happen to the two who have secretly fallen in love. Shonen-ai. RxS AU

**Overall Rating:** Overall 'R' for cursing, violence, and um . . . maybe some other stuff. I'll tell you now there will be **no** lemon! I do not write lemons and I do not intend on writing one. If you cannot enjoy a story to it's fullest without crude sexual content then please don't even bother reading. I don't want to hear people whining about wanting a lemon. I **will** however add some 'lime' whenever it is necessary.

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13

**Author's Notes:** Well! I've decided to try something new. I figured out that I'm better at AU than actually following the game story line. Although the story may seen a little cliché in its semi-Romeo and Juliet theme but leave it up to Kumagoro-Chan to make it cool. My writing skills have improved since my **'He's Going To Be Mine'** epic, but there's always more room to improve no?

* * *

**Chapter 1: And Then They Meet**

**Narration:** The sun beamed down as usual on the small island where adults busily hurried to work and children bustled to school. Nothing special ever happened on the peaceful Island of Destiny. Well of course nothing special ever happened if you made it that way. What I mean is- nothing special ever happened if you stayed away from the West side of town. Nothing special ever happened if you stayed away from the East side of town. If you wanted your life to stay normal and uneventful, you'd do the smart thing and stay either North, South or somewhere in the middle. And why was this the smart thing to do? Well unless you wanted to shorten your life by a few years, you'd stay clear of the West side Seagulls and the East side Dolphins; both where the two most vicious gangs in all of Destiny. And as far as the citizens were concerned, the Seagulls and the Dolphins were the worst two gangs in the whole wide world. If you happened to get caught by the Seagulls chances were you'd lose you money, your car, you clothes and if you _really_ got on their bad side, you'd probably be crippled for the rest of you life! The Dolphins weren't quite as bad but they were still pretty tough. They mostly overcame the Seagulls in intellectual wit.

Well enough about gangs! No one wants to be scared before the story even begins now do they? I didn't think so!

* * *

For his first day of high school he was pretty calm. Although he was a petite boy for his age he had no fear of entering a new school. Optimism shinned through his every pour and lightened his day before it had even truly begun. Stuffing the remaining books into his bag, the cinnamon-haired teen ran down the steps of his house and into his country decorated kitchen.

"Sora, you're going to be late on your first day if you don't hurry up!" His mom yelled to him from the living room. She was a sweet, hard-working woman whose main goal in life was to look after her son. Although she was often criticized for being such a young mother, she was only 19 years older than her son; she had the same amount of wisdom as any other well respected mom.

"I know!" He shouted back to her. Sliding over to the fridge, he almost bumped into the 12 foot cock his mother had put next to if for the 'southern, down-home' feeling she always talked about. What did she know about a Southern décor? She's never been anywhere except Destiny Island!

"Hey Honey, do you want me to give you a ride?" She asked him while watching him quickly pull out a can of Soda from the fridge. "I'm about to leave for work an you're running late so I-"

"No mom! I'll run!" He yelled to her while zooming past in a blur and out the door.

"Honey, don't drink that! It's not breakfast!" She yelled after him while he ran down the street. Shaking her head, she smiled to herself. _'I can't believe he's going to his first day of high school already. Before I know it he'll be 15!'_

* * *

Sora ran down the street as fast as his legs would carry him while he glanced at his watch every ten seconds.

"Oh shoot! I'm gonna be so late if I keep up this speed!" He mumbled to himself while taking another glance at his watch. Destiny high was about 15 minutes away from his house and since he had gotten a late start, it didn't seem like he was going to make it before the late bell rang. He was sure he was going to be called a dork now!

_'No! Sora, you can't think like that! You have to have faith!'_

Picking up speed, the sable-haired teen closed his eyes to focus solely only his running and running alone. Occasionally he heard a whisper saying _'Wow! Look at that kid go!' _or _'Hey! Slow down!'_ The only time his attention was grasped was when he heard a woman yell out 'SEAGULL!'. Looking up Sora echoed to himself questioningly. _'Seagull?'_But before he could register what the woman was talking about, he was falling backwards and straight onto his behind. Not too long after he had fallen he heard another loud thud just in front of him.

"Oww!" Sora moaned while rubbing his posterior, trying to relieve the pain.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going! Who do you think you are bumping into one of the mighty seagulls!?" a deep voice yelled infuriated! "I should have you-"

"Sorry! I'm running late! I gotta go!" Sora yelled back not paying the slightest attention to whom it was he knocked completely off the map. He had already stood up and had started running to school again. "I'm very sorry, I hope you're ok!"

Dumbfounded the silver-haired teen sat there in a daze. He couldn't believe that someone- no some **kid** had knocked him completely on his ass and didn't even give him the courtesy to pound his face in the ground. This was unforgivable. No way would anyone ever get away with disrespecting the second leader of the Seagulls. The mighty Riku would not be taken lightly!

Riku quickly started charging after his prey at an alarming rate and surprisingly he wasn't catching up. This kid was fast. Dodging and weaving through obstacles, Riku was slowly making progress in catching up with his next victim.

"Ah! I've got only two minute!" Sora shrieked giving an exaggerated edge to his voice. He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw his school right around the corner.

Dashing through the front door of the building, he turned the winding corners of the long halls. It was a mystery haw he was possibly going in the right direction of his class. But just before he could make it to his class room he felt a strong grasp around his arm pulling him back into a warm embrace. Sora let out a small gasp and closed his eyes from the sudden shock of the pull and the rush of warm body heat. But it was gone all too quickly when he felt the sharp pain of being thrown again the cold solid wall.

Opening his eyes, Sora was met with beautiful blue-green eyes directly in front of him. He could tell that his captor had a similar expression of shock on his face. Around these bluish-green eyes were soft, chopped bangs the color of a periwinkle crayon with sterling silver highlights. It was some of the most beautiful hair he had ever seen; he wanted to reach out and touch it to see if it would melt in his hand. But before he made any movement he noticed that he was pinned against the wall by someone who didn't look all that pleased.

On Riku's behalf, he was shocked to see such a cute, child-like face from someone in the 9th grade. The bright blue eyes, the pouty lips, the small build, everything; it made Riku feel a little sorry for having to beat him up.

"Hey kid! Do you know who I am?!" The taller of the two glared

"Um, no. Am I supposed to know who you are?" Sora asked cautiously in case that wasn't the right answer.

Riku pounded his fist into the wall right beside Sora's head.

"Wrong answer!" he scowled.

_'Oh shit! I knew that was the wrong answer!'_ Sora mentally cursed himself. All throughout the hall you could hear the bell ringing, sounding that all who were in the hall were considered tardy. Now not only was he late for school but he was also going to get his face pounded in the ground by some thug dude! This was just peachy.

"I am Riku! The second acting leader of the West side Seagulls! You have made a big mistake by getting on my bad side!" Riku sneered while leaning in close to Sora's face.

_'For a thug, his breath is really mint fresh.'_ Sora noted to himself and he inhaled his captor's breath.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice called out from the stairwell across the hall "If it isn't the trash from the West. The dirty West side rats with wings." They chuckled at the end.

Riku let go of Sora dropping him with a thud. He turned about to face a small girl with mahogany hair and a purple pastel skirt. You could see the tattoo of the East side Dolphins clearly on her right thigh though. The image depicted a sun rising from the east with a dolphin in the ocean. To those who didn't know what it meant would have thought it beautiful. But to Riku it disgusted him.

"What do you want, bitch?" He regarded her with no respect.

"I want you to leave this school. You have no business on the East side at all!" She glared at him.

Sora watched the two bicker while he wondered why no teacher was stepping in to help. Maybe all the teachers were afraid.

"Listen loser fish," he started. "I can do whatever the hell I want and if I want to come to the East side I can do damn well if I please."

Sora listened wondering how such a visually appealing person can say such ugly things.

"He probably got lost on his way to the bird nest" Another girl in the far back said. There were about 6 people standing around Riku and Sora. Sora noticed the all of them had a tattoo that illustrated a rising sun and a dolphin. One girl had it on her shoulder, a guy had it on his next, one guy had in on his face, another girl had it on the inside of her wrist, and the girl he assumed to be the leader had it on her right thigh. The other guy who didn't have his exposed must have had it somewhere else. Sora didn't want to wonder where for too long. His mind started to wonder.

"I don't have to take this!" Riku snapped and them and then turned to leave. He stopped and looked down at Sora who was sitting against the wall on the floor.

"I'll be seeing you again. And you can bet on that." He growled and finally walked away.

The members of the Dolphins laughed among themselves for a while proud that they had run the 'rat with wings' away. To Sora, Riku didn't seem that strong after all. The leader of the pack walked over to Sora a kneeled down.

"Hey kid, you ok?" she asked looking him up and down. He was quite small for his grade.

"Yeah, hey thank for-"

"Give me your money!" She ordered him while snapping her fingers for him to hurry up. Sora couldn't believe what he had heard. He was sure they had saved him. Now she was trying to rob him!?

"But I don't have any money."

"No? Well too bad. I guess I'll give you back to Riku and let him have some fun with you. I know he probably has a few plans for that pouty mouth of yours."

"What!?" Sora asked shocked. _'What the heck does she mean by that!?'_

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I've never seen him let a guy or girl go for even looking at him the wrong way. There's no way he was scared of us. He didn't earn the title second leader for nothing."

Now he was scared. Not only was this guy coming back after him but now the though that he might have _'plans'_ filled Sora the agony. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him have to use the bathroom.

"So do you have any money . . . or am I going to have to introduce you to Riku 'personally'?" She asked impatiently.

Sora pulled $10 out of his pocket and handed it over.

"You know, I should beat you up just for lying to me about having any money. But I'll let you go for now. I know some people have better plans for you." She stood up and motioned her crew to follow her. "Oh, and the name's Kairi by the way. Remember it well, kid." She yelled over her shoulder.

Sora inwardly groaned. _'So these are the great gangs of Destiny. I didn't think they were real! Riku and Kairi . . .'_

Sora stood up and brushed his pants off. Slowly he began walking in the opposite direction of his class. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on school today. What was one day if he skipped?

* * *

**Author's Note:** well what do you think? I made Riku a little rough didn't I? A little too rugged? He is part of a gang though. And I actually made Kairi cool. You know, some people dis Kairi because they only want to focus on the SoraxRiku romance that's hardly even in the game. I find it to be purely fictional although I do enjoy it ;. Well I like Kairi so she shall be cool. In any words, I would like it if you R&Red. Thank you! __


	2. Destiny

**A Tale of Two**

**Author's Notes: **Well I think I'm off to a good start so far. I hear that a lot of you are wondering where I'm taking this story. I didn't want the characters to fall in love at first sight. That would be totally cliché. I don't really care for clichés. I do feel that some of you are reluctant to read it though. Are you scared that I won't update? Lol. Well 10 reviews on the first chapter is pretty good. Keep em' coming

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Since I didn't do it last chapter I shall do it this one. **Sigh** I claim KH all to myself. Secretly, I own KH and told the guy who's claiming it to say he made it so that I can keep a low profile . . . oh. That's not a disclaimer is it? I do not and probably never will own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form. Happy now? Better be . . .

* * *

**Chapter 2: Three Times In A Row**

_'Damn Riku and his damn gang and getting me in a damn fight. Damn everything!' _

The brunet dragged his feet on the ground lazily as he thought about the past few events. It felt weird for him to be out walking around when he was _supposed _to be at school. As well as feeling weird, he felt nervous and paranoid. Sora couldn't help but think he was going to trample another 'Seagull' and end up dog food.

_'When I woke up this morning, I didn't think I would get in the middle of a gang fight!'_ He scolded himself while rustling his hands in his hair out of frustration.

He sighed and then looked around for a place to rest. The book bag that he had been carrying for the past 15 minutes seemed to gain about 20 extra pounds. Besides, the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach still hadn't gone away. Sora strolled down the sandy thing the people of Destiny called a street trying to find a place to rest. After about 10 minutes of looking, he came to a small café that served some of Destiny's best coffee and hot chocolate. 'East Side Coffee' was the best ever! They even had little tables outside that you could sit at while you enjoyed their coffee.

Licking his lips, Sora walked up the stand and waited in line. While standing there, he dropped his bag down so he didn't have to hold is for another unnecessary 10 minutes. As the line shortened the brunet became even more anxious to get his hot chocolate. When he was finally able to order, he asked for a tall hot chocolate with extra whip cream and vanilla powder in it. Yum!

Sora took a seat at a table about two tables over from the stand and slung his bag over on it. As he sat down he let out a relieved sigh. He felt a lot more comfortable now that he was seated. Instantly his thoughts drifted back to Kari and Riku.

_'Come to think of it, if she wasn't so mean, Kairi would actually be pretty cute. And Riku-wow, Riku looked like he could model!' _Sora felt a small blush begin to creep up on his face. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. _'I've got to stop thinking about Kairi'_ but as he thought more about her, his blush began to fade. Noticing this he was a bit taken back. If thinking about Kairi wasn't what made him blush then what was? _'Riku!?'_ As he thought the name blood began to rush to his face again. _'No way!__ Sora what re you doing!? This is way too weird! Stop it! This guy tried to beat the shit out of you and you blush!? And since when do you blush at other guys!?'_ Sora rustled his hair in frustration and groaned.

His eyes drifted over to the deep blue ocean that surrounded Destiny from all angles. No matter where you were you could always see the ocean. Sora often sat an admired the view on his free time. When you thought about it Destiny was a petty small island that had only grown in population. Just last year did people really start moving to the small island. And with them as you can see, they brought trouble. There was no way the Riku and Kairi were both born and raised on Destiny Island. If they were, they'd have no reason to be in a gang.

_'Why would anyone want to be in a gang when they could stare at the ocean all day?'_

Noticing that his hot chocolate was getting cold, Sora quickly devoured it all in a few gulps. Once he was done, he grabbed his bag and threw the cup away.

"So, where do I want to go now?" He asked himself out loud.

Looking back at the ocean he decided that it would be nice to get his mind off of things and relax by the shore.

Sora walked over to the beach and sat down. Instantly he began to admire the view. As the waves played and teased the sand, sun reflected off the wave caps illuminating the water. The brunet took a long inhale of the salty air and then let it out slowly. After breathing the air, he threw himself against the sand and laid there on his back. Closing his eyes he lost himself in the sound of the ocean and seagulls.

* * *

One drop fell on his face and then another. Slowly he opened his eyes coming out of a deep slumber. As his eye opened, a drop of water fell in. instantly he blinked his eye and sat up. The sky was dark and tiny drops of water fell from it. It had started raining while Sora had dozed off. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was almost 5 o'clock. He had slept the whole day away.

"No way!" He yelled as he stumbled to stand up. His legs were wobbly and unstable from being on one position for so long. When he was upright he noticed that his clothes were almost soaked. Grabbing his bag, he noticed that that was wet as well.

"Well, isn't this just peachy keen?" he sarcastically said.

Putting the pack over his shoulder, Sora began to run home. This time he looked around making sure he didn't bump into anyone although the streets were ghostly empty. No one would go out when is rained. Destiny was prone to getting hurricanes so the people decided to stay in just in case one appeared. As he came around a corner, he noticed someone walking in to rain and he stopped. At first he was just going to rush past them but he noticed something familiar. They had purple hair. In the rain, no silver highlights showed and the light color turned dark with the dampness. It almost made Sora sad to see how the rain could make such beautiful hair dark.

Riku turned around when he thought he heard someone behind him. When he did, his eyes met bright cerulean ones. The others hair was wet and dark but it still managed to stand up to the rain.

_'Such bright eyes even in the rain . . . '_ Riku thought to himself as they stared each other down for the longest.

Sora felt a blush creep up on his face like earlier. Looking away, he focused his gaze on the ground beneath him. When he looked back he noticed that the other started walking off again.

"**_I'll be seeing you again. And you can bet on that."_**

Those words played over in Sora's head. Well he definitely saw him again but . . . there was certain sadness in the other's eyes.

_'He didn't want to kill me?'_

Trying not to think on it too much, Sora jogged home in a different direction.

* * *

"Sora! You're soaked! Why were you out in the rain?" His mother frantically cried as he walked through the door dripping wet. "Ok, take you clothes off now! And leave them by the door."

"Mom!" Sora protested. He was 14; he didn't need to be treated like a baby. His mom wanted him to get naked in from of her!

"You heard me! Take them off now and get into something dry! There isn't anything that I haven't already seen. I changed your diaper for goodness sakes!" She said. Walking to the kitchen she continued to ramble on about him catching pneumonia and the black plague if he caught a cold. Sora took this time to take his clothes off and run upstairs before his mom saw him naked. It was just odd.

Once he was done putting on dry clothes, he waked back down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you happy now mother?" He asked her while rolling his eyes. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and started drinking from it.

"Sora, honey, don't drink from the carton! I didn't by glasses for nothing!" She said as she pulled the carton from his mouth almost making him choke.

Coughing, he patted his chest trying to get air flowing to his lungs again.

"Mom! Now you're trying to kill me!" He coughed a few more times.

"Hey honey, listen to this," She said ignoring his accusation. Picking up a folder magazine next to her on the counter, she pointed to a paragraph. Sora peaked over her shoulder trying to see. "It says 'Fate is an odd thing and destiny is even odder. Bumping into someone once means that sooner or later they'll play a significant roll in your life even if it is small. Bumping into someone twice in the same day mean that the change they make will make a bigger impact," She looked back at him. Sora was still intently looking at the magazine. "And bumping into someone three times in one day means that you two are destined to be in each other's life; whether it's and new friendship, a new rival, or even a blooming romance.'" She finished with a smile on her face. Sora just looked at her with a blank expression.

_'So wait a minute . . . I've seen Riku twice already. Obviously we're going to impact each other's lives . . . or maybe not. Don't believe it Sora!' _He scolded himself.

"You really believe in this junk?" Sora asked her while picking the carton back up and drinking from it.

"Sora, I'm not going to tell you again. Please don't drink from the carton." She said pulling it down again. "And it's not junk! Fate and destiny is real. Isn't it just romantic though; two people meeting three times in the same day and falling in love!?" She exclaimed.

Walking out of the kitchen, Sora grabbed him umbrella.

"Yeah, that's really Shakespeare." He sarcastically said to her.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to the store to get my _own_ carton of milk. Would you like anything, _mother_" he asked her giving a cheeky grin.

"Bring back some lettuce and bread. And be back by 8 ok?"

"Yes mom." He sighed and then left out the door.

* * *

Sora walked back home with the items he went to retrieve from the store down the street. The rain had stopped while he was in the store so he no longer needed his umbrella. The young boy looked up to the sky and deeply sighed. No matter how hard he tried, his thought kept going back to Riku.

_'Riku . . . I've only met you briefly and during that meeting you almost killed me but . . I can't help but feel a connection to you . . .damn the hormones!'_ He cursed. What his mom had told him earlier about fate hadn't helped his situation much either. It was as if she had known what happened today and was trying to send him a message.

_'Shoot! She may have been! Mothers for some reason always seem to know everything.'_

Sora turned his head and looked over at the ocean which now looked black in the beginning of night. As he walked he saw the lamp lights flicker and turn on. Since it had been raining earlier, the clouds still covered the sky making it a lot darker than usual for 7:30.

Once again for the second time today, Sora found himself on the beach staring off into the distant ocean.

"You like the ocean don't you?" He heard a sensual voice coming from his right.

Snapping his head around he noticed the same person he had seen for the third time that day. He stumbled back falling on the ground and dropping the groceries.

"What the hell are you doing!? Following me!?" Sora asked the other is utter shock while propping himself up on his arms.

"I could say the same for you, dork. Tell me why I've seen you three times today? Are you trying to start trouble?" Riku glared while starting towards Sora. "I was going to let you go when I saw you earlier in the rain. But now I don't know; you seem to pop up everywhere. And if you popup and I don't do something about it, you could ruin my reputation. You wouldn't want to do that now would you?" By now he was right over Sora. He bent down and stooped right next to him.

Propped up on his arms, Sora stared into Riku's blue-green eyes. His hair was still messed up from the rain but he had a sort-of just rolled out of bed look to him.

"What's your name kid?" Riku asked him.

_'Man this kid has such a childish look to him. He's pouting and not even knowing it!' _The platinum-haired teen thought to his self.

"S-Sora" He stammered out.

"Sora huh? Is your name in Kanji or Katakana?" Riku asked him. **(1)**

"Kanji."

"So you're name means sky huh?" Riku said looking up. He began chuckling to himself. "And here I thought I was the odd one who had a weird name. I write mine in kanji too, you see. It means land."

Sora gapped in awe. Was this the same guy who not to long ago was about to clobber him. Maybe he has mood swings or something.

"Um are you ok?" Sora asked.

Riku looked at him confused. It was a rather out of place question at the moment.

"Um, you're not going to still kill me are you?" He asked shakily.

Riku laughed at him.

Sora poked out his bottom lip and gave a pout. He didn't really see what as so funny.

"Hey!" He complained. "What's so funny? I need to know so I can quickly write out my will. It's wouldn't be nice of me to leave my mom nothing!"

Riku laughed even harder at this. His pearly white teeth flashed as he clutched his stomach in hysterics.

_'Wow, this guy is perfect. He even has pearly white teeth!' _

"You're pretty funny." Riku coughed out trying to stop his laughing. Standing up he brushed some of the sand off his pants. Sora stood up right after him, gathering his groceries off the sand. He knew his mom was going to wonder why they were all sandy.

"I'm serious! You know, you really scare me when you get all buff and tough acting." Sora laughed out.

"Listen," Riku said; his features darkening. "I'm not tough _acting_. You forget your place around me. No matter how cute you may be I still don't want to see your face around me again. This may be your turf but I can still do what I want."

Sora topped laughing and looked directly at him. When their eyes met for the third time today there was a different connection. There was a spark that wasn't there the first time. And once again Sora felt the blood rush to his face. But instead of looking away, he continued to stare.

Riku took notice that the other one was blushing. It made his heart skip a beat and speed up.

_'What the heck is happening to me? And did I just say he was cute!? What the fuck, I hope he didn't catch it.'_ Riku thought while clenching his hand.

_'Did he just call me cute?' _Sora asked himself

"You know," Sora started "They say when two people meet three times in the same day, their destinies become intertwined and they impact each other's lives."

Riku closed his eyes and smirked.

"The two become friends, enemies, or maybe even lovers?" He continued for Sora.

For some reason, the brunet felt his heart flutter with unknown hope.

Riku felt a slight hope as well but noticed that he couldn't let it show. He was already getting closer than he wanted to with the other teen.

"Yeah, a girl in my gang is into all of that sappy shit" Riku frowned at him. "Why don't you feed that BS to her? I don't believe a word of it. Don't get your hopes too high."

Sora's heart sank at those words even though he didn't know why.

When Riku saw the younger's face fall it made him a little sad.

"Believe whatever you want." The younger of the two smugly said.

Riku just looked at him a little longer and then walked away.

_'What is going on with me? Since when do I care about another's emotions? At this rate I'll loose my title of Second leader and I'll never save what is mine . . .' Riku_ sighed as he briefly looked back. He noticed that Sora was still looking at him so he broke into a jog and jogged away.

_'Why am I feeling strange when I'm around Riku? One, he's a gang member, two, he cares for nothing or no one, and three, it's obvious to see how much he hates me! Even if he did call me cute. I don't even know what I'm feeling.'_

Sora sighed and started back home. It was almost 8 and his mom was going to be pissed if he wasn't back in time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: (1)** Kanji and Katakana are two Japanese alphabets. Kanji are Chinese characters that have different meanings. Katakana are for foreign words in Japanese. To spell the name Sora with Katakana would just be a name but to spell it with Kanji would mean Sky. In the game though, Sora's name is written in Katakana. Same with Riku.

Well did you like the chapter? I'm still trying to stay away from that love at first sight thing. Please R&R.


End file.
